A Burst of Fire
by USSTalos
Summary: Burstmaster was always just a younglin in front of everyone after the assault of Tyger Pax.Follow him to his adventure in the great war. (Other genres:Hurt/Comfort,Drama,Family and Humor in the future)Rated M for swearing and other reasons.OCXOC,OPXE1,IHXChromia,RatchetXMR
1. Prologue

Timeline:Aftermath of the battle of Tyger Pax

I am all of the explosions when the explosions stop I won't get out of here they might be the bad guys.(Hears pedesteps outside)"Please let it be carrier,please let it be carrier."I whispered.

"Hey Prime!Someone's down here!"Someone shouted and curled even more and hid dipper in my little this bot grabbed the wrecks that created this was had red armor with two powerful cannons.I had tears in my optics.

"Don't cry younglin',Ah won't hurt 'cha."He said trying to calm me down."We ain't Decepticons."He continued.

"What are Deceptive Cons?"I asked and he laughed.

"Decepti...cons,were the ones tha' attacked this city."He said.

"Where is my carrier and sire?"I asked slightly afraid.

"Ah don't know but we'll find them."He assured a bot who if the red bot was huge he was enormous and he was red and blue.

"Ironhide who did you find?"Asked the red and blue bot.

"Ah found this youngling."And the bot named Ironhide gestured me.

"Hello is your name?"The red and blue bot asked,his voice baritone and contained authority.

"Burstmaster,sir."I said with a slightly trembling.

"There is no need to be afraid of sparkling...My name...is Optimus Prime."THE Prime said.

"O-Optimus Prime...It is an honor."I said as I got up and knelt in front of him as carrier and sire said I should in front of the Primes.

"There's no need to kneel in front of me Burstmaster,rise."He said.

"Sir,do you know where my parental units are?"I asked.

"No but we'll find them and please call me Optimus."He said.

"And me Ironhide."The red mech said.

"Ironhide,take the youngling to Ratchet to see for any injures he might have."Optimus said.

"Yes Optimus."Ironhide replied."Come on,let's take you to the grumpy medic."He said laughing.

"Grumpy?"I snickered.

"Ironhide."Optimus said warningly.

"Ok,let's go."He says as he puts me down and transforms into a military transport.

"Hop on the back and hold on."He told me and I tried to get on him.

"I can't,you are too tall for me."I say and two huge arms lift me up.

"Let me help you then."Optimus said.

"Thank you."I say shylly.

"You're ready to get going Ironhide."He said.

"Do you see the handles?Hold onto them,ok?"He said and as I grabbed the handles.

(Time pass)At the Autobot camp.

"Ratcheeeeeet!Oh Raaaaatcheeeeeet!"Ironhide shouted making me giggle.

"What!?"The bot named Ratchet barked and I hid behind Ironhide's pedes.

"Shut it Ratchet you're scaring him!"Ironhide barked back and Ratchet blinked a few times.

"Who?"He asked propably having not seen me.

"Burstmaster."Ironhide said as he pointed at me."Prime wants you to give him a check up."

"Oh,sorry Burstmaster for scaring you."He said as he knelt in front of me to scan me propably.

"Ok let's check me up so I can find my Parental Units."I said as we entered the Med Bay and then I saw the."Sire?Carrier?"

* * *

If you want to know how burst master look like see my Bio.


	2. Ch1 An unexpected discovery

They are lying sire lifeless and my carrier barerly alive in spark pedes can't hold me.I fall to my knees."I d-don't b-believe th-this.S-Sire.C-Carrier.N-No.W-What h-hap-pend?"I stuttered whimpering trying to be strong.

"The Decepticons bombared the sector they were working at."Ironhide said sadly.I turned and hugged his pede as the dam burst open."NO!This can't be hap-p-pening!They must must!"I said and Ironhide hugged me too.

"T-They are his parental units?"Asked a medic.

"Yes First Aid."Ratchet answered gravely.

"Poor kid."The medic First Aid I saw Ratchet moving toward us from behind and I moved my held to face him." you want to speak to your carrier?"Ratchet asked me and I nodded.

"Come."He said and pressed a few buttons at his he turned to my carrier lifted me in his hands and said." came to see you."Then my carrier onlined her optics."W-Who?Burstmaster?"She said and smiled a little."C-Carrier."I stuttered."Carrier!"I cried as Ratchet let me to hug her.

"Shhhh,my sparkling...You're gonna be fine."She said.

"W-What about you?"I asked.

"I have to go my sparkling *cough*now that I know that *coughcough* you're alright I have to go."She said as she started to offline.

"N-No carrier.D-Don't leave me!"I she was is gone.

(Timeskip)Timeline: After Thirst/Somewhere in the Milky Way galaxy

'Why did the 'cons had to send all their Insecticons after me!?And Airachnid!Oh I'm FRAGGED!Even my Nucleon Shock Cannon and my Ion Dispenser didn't do much damage.I was cutting pieces of them and they kept coming.'HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?Oh wait I'm detecting a starsh...IT'S THE _NEMESIS_!Waaait.I got.I'll go directly on the _Nemesis_ and lose them there hahaha!I'm an excelent warrior and a highly intelligent bot when they think I'm just a cold sparked!OK!HERE GOES NOTHING!'Then I got into _Maximum Overdrive _and went under the _Nemesis_ but instead of following me the 'cons went on the _Nemesis_.'Oh...kay,now let's find my sires' team (that's how I call Ironhide,Optimus and Ratchet now after...carrier's offlining).If I remember correctly sires' team is on that green and blue planet which the _Nemesis_ orbits around.I wonder why they didn't detect me 's scan the _Nemesis_ while I sensor AND comminucation array is surely is my sires' team job,,,Poor 'cons.I almost feel bad for them...almost.'Then a blast hit my engine and made me fall from the sky.'Augh.I better send an emergency message and activate my beacon...Someone better recieve this message or else I'm scrap.

"Mayday!Mayday!To any Autobots within the range of this is the heavy weapons specialist Burstmaster.I got shot down from the _Nemesis_ and my thrusters won't work I need assista..."Before I could finish the message I hit the .And the darkness of stasis lock welcomed me.

(Normal POV)At the Autobot HQ

"Optimus.I'm detecting an Autobot distress signal."Ratchet said as he played the distress signal.

"Mayday!Mayday!To any Autobots within the range of this is the heavy weapons specialist Burstmaster.I got shot down from the _Nemesis_ and my thrusters won't work I need assista..."and then a crush was heard.

"It can't be...Burstmaster."Ironhide said as he came in running.

"We have to help him,Ratchet,open the groundbridge and prepapare the Med Bay...Autobots,roll out."Optimus ordered and everyone got through the groundbridge.

"Please Burstmaster be ok."Ratchet whispered as he Prepared the Med bay.

In Amazon

"Couldn't he find a better place to land."Arcee asked.

"Shut it."Ironhide growled

"What got in his tailpipe and died?"Miko asked.

"Miko?"Bulkhead asked."What are you doing he?"

"Came to meet the new guy...Why is 'Hide angry?"Miko asked.

"Ironhide as I and Ratchet raised Burstmaster and we consider him as our creation...I believe son is the human term."Optimus said.

"Oh...Aren't you angry because the 'cons shot him down?"Miko asked.

"To say the truth...Inside me my oil is boiling but I must remain calm."Optimus then...

"NOOOOOO!"They heard Ironhide cry out and everyone ran to his direction.

"Ironhide!Wha..."Optimus was going to ask and but he saw who Ironhide was holding in his arms and fell on his knees.

"No...Burstmaster."He breathed.

* * *

Well what do you think?About Ironhide being on Earth I'll right a side story.

Please R&R


	3. Ch2 Injuries not great enough

(Still Normal POV)

"R-Ratchet,open a groundbridge immediatly and prepare the Med Bay."Ironhide said gravely.

"Oh groundbridge is coming up and Med Bay is out out."And Ratchet closed the com as he opened the Optimus,Arcee,Bulkhead with Miko in his hand and Ironhide with Burstmaster on his servos came remained in awe to see that even though the heavy damage Burstmaster tried to online his this Ratchet laughed.

"What is so funny!?"Ironhide barked.

"The fact that he is as stubborn as Optimus and tries to online his frame no matter what."Ratchet answered and Ironhide's optics brightened.

(Burstmaster's POV)

As my audio receptors onlined I heard sire Ironhide saying."You mean that he is alive!?"Before my sire Ratchet could answer I answered."T-Thanks for b-being so op-optimistic s-sire."And everyone looked at me and my sires hugged .What is it with me and hard I got hit hard,I got hugged but it's good to have my sires I said."A-Air.H-Help."As the dramatic bot I am and they let me vent some air."B-But r-really w-where am I?"Scrap,it wings."Your wings?"I said that aloud."Yes you said that aloud and who taught you to swear like that?"Sire Ratchet asked looking down at me in his arms being a little larger than me.

"The...Terror Twins?"I said trying to look as innocent as posible even though being blasted,crashed and I said that I would get scrapped and I got scrapped.

"They are alive too?"A blue femme asked.

"They w-were a little behind me and then we g-got a-attacked by I-Insecticons I believe they are c-called and the D-Decepticon T-Torture S-Specialist Airachnid so we had to p-part our ways b-but for some reason m-most of them w-were following me."Then I turned to see the femme getting red from anger.

"W-What!?"I the way she was looking at me I though she wanted to rip me a new one.

"Airachnid.I thought I had taken care of her."She now I understand this Airachnid is the problem not .Then I turned to see sire Ratchet getting impatient.

"You can chit chat after I have treated Burstmaster's and for your question you are at a military base at Jasper,also don't scare us like that again or else."He said while moving the dreaded wrench of scrap.

"But what happened at your voice box?"He asked

"N-Nothing just l-like I s-said earlier I'm j-just i-in p-pain."I said most parts of my frame screaming in pain.

"Then Ironhide's gonna help you to the Med Bay and..."But he was cut short because someone shouted.

"Prime!What the fuck was that thing that fell from the sky,we know it's cybertronian but what or who was that!?"A bulky human to say it like that instead saying fleshbag said.

"That sir would be me."I said and he turns to see me.

"Holy Jesus Christ what happened to you!?"He asked stunned.

"Got blasted from the _Nemesis_ and crashlanded in what you call Amazon."I said.

"That Agent Fowler is Burstmaster abd he was raised from me,Ironhide and Optimus said.

"You mean that he is your son?"He asked even more stunned.

"More like adopted what you call we call them creations."I corrected.

"CAN I TREATE HIS INJURIES AT LAST!?"Sire Ratchet shouted and everyone jumped.

"Yeah and I want to know how he is recovering.I mean it."Agent Fowler said as he turned and left.

"At last."Sire Ratchet said.

"That's the second time that I've seen Agent Fowler go soft."The young human femme said.

"That's over I have a patient to treat and I want everyone to return to his job."Sire Ratchet said as he and Sire Ironhide took me to the Med Bay to treate my injuries and yes from now on my life will be much my better with sires around and I feel that I will never fail.I feel safe.I feel that I am strong.I feel that I am...home.

* * *

Hey what do you think about this chap sorry for writing short chaps but I need ideas so please review for longer Chaps.


	4. Ch3 Messages from loved ones

In the Med Bay

"Ok,that will hold it for remember to take it easy."Sire Ratchet said while fixing some of the injuries.

"Thanks there any other bots with you?"I asked.

"Well there is Smokescreen,Wheeljack,Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus."Sire said and my spark made a backflip Magnus!

"Uncle Magnus is here!?"I asked as I sqealed like a little femme.

"Y-Yeah now stop moving so I can fix your wings!"Sire said.

"Sorry...Who's that blue femme with the temper?"I asked.

"That's Arcee and son't say that in front of her."Sire that's I'm looking at him like he said that Sire 'Hide goes with mechs.

"Why are you looking at me like an Idiot youngling!?"Sire asked.

"Y-You I'm not a youngling!"I said to sire.

"Augh!You're a little older than Bumblebee."Sire told Bumblebee!?

"Is little bro here too!?"I asked excited.

"You didn't see him?He was right behind Optimus."Oh.

"Well,sire became a little bulkier than when I was at the same height.I'm shorter than him and sire ' did they become bulkier?"I asked shrugging.

"Well,Optimus got hit from the _Nemesis' _death beam and then thanks to Smokescreen he got upgraded and Ironhide just got a new alt. Mode."Sire told me like nothing happened.O.P got hit from the _ Nemesis_ and he says it like it's nothing!

"Sire O.P got hit from the _Nemesis_ death beam and you're saying it like it's nothing!?"I shouted angry to the cons mostly uncle Megajerk for doing that.I passed so much time with Jazz.

"Well he is you know who is alive and coming to Earth?"Sire asked.

"The Terror Twins,Jazz,Que,a Wreckers' team,Blurr and... those are all that I've seen after all these Solar-cycles I've been wandering in space to find ya."I answered a little sad not knowing were Cliff all he was the one that taught me how to distact the cons.

"Sire do you know what happened to Cliffjumper?"After saying that he looked with that no.

"He...He offlined in a battle with the cons or became an experiment and offlined."

"When I get Megatron or Starscream in my hands I'll offline them!"I said,rage building inside me.

"You and Arcee both."I blinked.

"What do you mean 'me and Arcee bot'?"Now I am curious to find out.

"Arcee was Cliffjumper's partner that's what I mean with this phrase."Oh again.

"Oh thanks for the info.I wish to have a report or someone say to me what happened while I was away please."I my noble programming.

" I'm finished just take it easy."" ."Well I better get to the Rec Room and find sires O.P and 'Hide.I didn't say it to sire Ratch neither will I say it at anyone but Carriers Moonracer,Chromia and Elita are coming but they sent messages with are the only things that they wanted me to say was that they where fine,now before I go and forget."Oh and sir?"I said to get his attention."Yes.""Carrier Moonracer sends you a 'Hi' and that she is alive and functioning well."Finishing that sire hugged me saying 'Thank you' all the time."You know that this is the best news I've heard in many Solar-cycles!"Sire...sqealed?Oh well she's his sparkmate so...Now where are sires O.P and 'Hide?"Time to find sires O.P and 'Hide."I said and went to the Rec Room.

At the Rec Room

"Sires?"As I said I heard from them a 'Mmm?' and a 'Yes?' and sat next to sire 'Hide.

"Today you two are gonna love me as much your spark mates love you because I have a message for each one of you."I said grinning like an idiot as they looked at me,optics flaring in life immediatly."And better get ready sires."I said looking at my sires."Because these might be the best news you'll ever hear in all your read."I said smirking.

"Well?"Sire 'Hide asked."Don't keep us waiting Burstmaster."

"First of all both of you have a message from them.""From who Burstmaster?"Sire O.P asked.

"From my carriers."At that their optics lit up from happiness."They are alive?"My sires asked in unison.

"Yes and the message from carrier Chrome the message is..."I open my subspace and pull out the datapad and hand it to sire 'Hide to let him read it."This."Then he starts laughing."Optimus listen wha' mah femme wrote ta meh.'Ironhide I hope the next time you'll find me that you'll frag me till my optics pop Chromia'."And sire O.P bursts out laughing and everyone turns and looks at him like he frags carrier Elita in front of them."And that is what carrier Elita wrote to you sire."I say and hand sire O.P the datapad for he read it his optics from where noone expects it he bursts out laughnig."Well Ironhide our femmes aren't so different after .'My love wherever you are I will always be with you eventhough you want be able to frag me till the 100th overload'."And with that everyone laughed."Oh and I have a message from Jazz."I said to sire O.P and handed him a second subspaced the first one of course and read the second one."Well Jazz is always Jazz after all."He said and laughed."Why?Wha' did 'e wrote?"Sire 'Hide and I got curious.I didn't read any of these datapads because they weren't for me."He wrote.'O.P I hope that you contnue leading and that you didn't commiit suicide because when I get there I'll revive you,kill you and revive you again...Basically I will only revive you because it would be a loss of time to kill you because you're a hard to kill fragger...Wait...I'll use 'Hide's weapons if he is there and I'll kick his aft because he didn't take me with him but when I said these things to Chrome and 'Lita I was running for my life,well.I sent Burst' so that he'd find you faster than us so he would use the beacon that I gave are already in the Milky Way galaxy close to the third planet and will remain here untill that idiot remember to use the beacon,see you soon'."At last part my sires shot me a look that said 'You did it?'

"Don't look at me like I forgot that,I was injured!Sire 'Hide,come and help me place the beacon."I said and sire got up to help me as I asked.


	5. Ch4 A fight can create love

:com:,"**Cybertronian**","Normal speaking",~Speaking through sparkbond~,/Bumblebee speaking/

(Time skip:One day Evolution)

Well today my commander *cough Jazz cough* and my carriers must be here with reinforcements soon.

And the funny thing is...We detected energon."Optimus,this is our only chance to get the energon."

Sire Ratchet uncle Magnus,Smokes,Bulky and 'Jacky came in the Rec Room."What is this noise all about."'Jacky asked.

"We detected energon and it's not one of us as far as I know."I answered.

"What do you mean 'as far as you know'?"Arcee aske.I hate it when I have people that don't trust me around.

"I mean that _there are_ _Autobots coming to Earth and they might be moving the Energon_!"I growled and she flinced taking a step back.I looked back at the monitor,smirked and nodded at my accomplishment. She'll learn to not mess with.I am evil I yeah revenge fills on hot,curved fem...WHAT AM I THINKING!?Arcee would never think of me like that...She hates me.I'm just a stupid mech who wants to frag...But I wouldn't try at femmes that love she could posibly be with another too...I shut young age.

(Arcee's POV)

Stupid he only knew that he won't deceive me or any of Optimus,Ironhide and Ratchet we don't even know if he is the real deal or a he is a hot,tall and muscular me...Wait WHAT!?Oh scrap he already made me look at him like am I supposed to 'do it' with a 'might be a con' like that.I mean I saw the smirk on his faceplates when he turned to the ,right now I must to concetrate on the femme insticts never calm down around 'Burstmaster' for the need to...to...Oh not again.

(Burstmaster's POV)

"Optimus,I locked on the coordinates and you're free to go."Sire Ratchet said and opened the groundbridge."Autobots,Roll-"Sire O.P was about to say and I cleared my throat.

"Ehh...Move out."He said.

:Nice save.:I said through our private com.

:Thank you.:Sire team was sire O.P,Arcee...Oh,Smokes,Bumbler,Uncle Mags...I just thought that...Nice eeeh,Bulky and 'Jacky because we were the only ones available at the moment so we had to go.I got through the 'bridge because before I was lost in my I got through I saw battle so I pulled my Ion dispenser and blasted the 'cons that were firing at Arcee and 'Bee because being smaller means less armor so they needed to be as I did that sire...Started to hover?Oh frag and I thought that one flyer was already an advantage.I would love to see uncle Megsy's look when he will see that.I'm gonna love a shot hit my 're gonna pay now your fragged slaggers.

/Oh they did it now didn't they?/'Bee asked.

"They did what?"Arcee asked confused.

/Shot Burst' from behind./ "And?" /Look./

"Noone shoots me from behind!"I growled."BURST FIRE!"I shouted and all my weapons came online."Say hello to my little friends."I said and blasted every 'con while trying to not shoot the energon./Frag!Take cover!/Bumblebee shouted and everyone except sire took cover but sire made me stop firing eventhough only a 'con remained but it got shot from uncle Mags.

"What were you thinking!?"Arcee shouted.I subspaced my weapons and turned to face her only to be pulled down from was she so strong?"Where you trying to send us to a scrapyard!?"She said,Ok I had enough."_Listen Arcee for once in your life-cycles before I make you_!"I hissed and she pulled away from but she felt so good...Concetrate.I better now tell her what my real sire once told me. "Do not even _think_ that distrust and shouting at everybot will get you anywhere because it won' must learn to trust again those around you and act like they are something more than-"My voice softened but sire spoke.

"Alright,we have to return the energon back to base,Aree,Bumblebee you will help me to move the Energon,Ultra Magnus you and the rest of the team go inside the cave and check it out"Sire said.

"Yes sire."I said immediately,got up and went with them. I was about to enter the cave I heard Arcee murmur something.

"Split up."Uncle said and we split in two teams, one team consists from me,'Jacky and uncle Mags and the second from Bulky and Smokes.

"I'll scout ahead."I said,transformed and accelarated.

"No Burstmaster WAIT!"I heard uncle shouting but I continued inside the caves.I saw some light so I deactivated my I reached the source of the light I saw something breathtaking and at the same time terrifying.I never that something would make me stop there frozen.I have fought both uncle Megsy and his pet Shockwave but nothing ever terrified me like that.I turned around and went to alert the others.A few moments I saw them and transformed immediately.

"Burstmaster,where were you?"Growled uncle but stopped when he saw me shivering like when I was just a sparkling...The first time he saw me and he was growling."Burstmaster?Are you alright?"He asked concerned.

"T-There a-are h-hundred of t-these things i-in there."I said trembling even more.

"What things?Terrocons?"Terrocons?No.

"P-P-Predicons."Trembling even more.

"Oh no."Both Wheeljack and Uncle Magnus said.

"We must fine a way to destroy them."My uncle said.

"Sir permission to use explosives?"Wheeljack way I'm going back there.

"I-I don't w-wanna go th-there a-again."I whimpered.

"You won't Burstmaster.I want you to report your finding to Optimus."He I won't find any trouble.

(Time skip:A few the cave.)

"Sire!"I called out.

"Burstmaster?What happened?You seem terrified."My sire asked concerned.

"You think?There's a whole predicon hive in there."I stopped to vent but then an explosion was we turned around we saw Bulkhead and Smokescreen.

"Burstmaster,take everyone back to base." "But-" "Do it Burstmaster.I'm going to help Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack."He said and commed Ratchet to get us a grounbridge but then my stubborness hit.I transformed and went to help them while my sire called out for I got in the cave I saw a 'con in front of my uncle and was about to hit him with the Forge.I transformed,pulled my Nucleon Shock Cannon and blasted the 'con with everything I con didn't see that .Now to help uncle and...Where's Wheeljack?I scanned the area and saw ' and sire are gonna kill because of the condition of Wheeljack and sire about what I'm gonna do now.I activated my thrusters,pulled out my shords and attacked that slagtard head I reached him I stabbed him,pulled out my swords and was about to cut his head of but then I heard turbines I turned around and saw my sire carrying my uncle and Wheeljack.I nodded at him,transformed and shot I saw the groundbridge.I turned around scanning for my sire and then he came out of the cave chased from a...P-P-Predicon!When I saw the predicon I ran through the groundbridge only to get I landed to the floor of the base because it breathed fire and burned I saw my sire crash next to me a little burned too but fine.

"Huh...I...will go to recharge if you don't mind."I said and sire Ratchet gave me the ok to I was at the corridor while I was going towards my room I saw Arcee.

"When you were saying to me to trust more you didn't were you going to say?"She asked again while pulling me down but for some reason she spoke softly.

"I was going to say that you should act like they are more than just soldiers or comrades...You should act like they are friends... and family."With that I got at my full height and walked to my quarters leaving behind a dumpfound beau...eeeehh is nothing sweeter than I reached my quarters,got in closed the door and lied on my on the the other matter about nothing being sweeter than revenge and recharge..I believe that there is...And I found it.


	6. Ch5 A little 'together' time

(Timeskip:One Base.)

I woke up after a weird dream.I saw the _Nemesis_ was under a zombie infesatation...Those idiots Knock Out and Starscream did it again.I wouldn't be surprised if it really happened,please combining Dark Energon with SynthEn?I snorted at the thought of that...Oh well.I better head to the Rec Room or Ratch' will have my helm...Or aft.I snorted again and got up."That wouldn't surprise me either."I said with another snort my thoughts out there was a knock to the door and I went and was standing Arcee...OH scrap...She most likely will say that I was speaking to the 'Cons.I mentally snorted.

"Arcee?"I asked.

"Are you alright?Who were you talking at?"She asked.

"I was thinking out loud about my dream."I said smiling down at her.

"What was it about?"She asked starting a conversation.

"Come on.I'll tell you while we're heading towards the Rec Room.I don't want to give Ratchet a reason to have my helm."I said snorting.

"Alright."She said nodding and started walking down at the corridor."Well?"She said curiously.

"Well it was a stupid experiment that turned half of Megsy's Vehicons at Terrocons."I said laughing and Arcee giggled.

"Who did this experiment?Shockwave?"

"No.'Screamer and Knocky."I said laughing at the nicknames.

"If this ever happened,we would be very lucky."

"Yeah...But sometimes I hope that some of them never happen."I said my mood becoming sad.

"Why?"

"Because..."I take a deep vent."One dream of mine had a missile silo get shot from the _Nemesis_.Si-err Optimus in it."I said gravely.

"That...Already happened."She stopped and said...WAIT WHAT?

"What do you mean?"I stopped too and look at her questioning.

"The Decepticons had created a fortress here on Earth exactly at the same town our base was and Optimus said that we had to abandon the base and sent us all through the spacebridge to different destinations but he stayed behind to make sure that the 'Cons won't find us by destroying the base...But Megatron had other plans..."She said and hugged her frame."He...Fired the _Nemesis_' main laser cannon directly over the base...If it wasn't for Smokescreen,Optimus wouldn't be with us."She said.I knelt in front of her and moved her helm with my servo under her chin to look at me.

"Arcee...I am not happy too about what Megajerk did...But look at the bright is with us and we have Energon to survive for quite some time."I said looking into her beautiful optics...Concetrate Burstmaster.

"You are right...And Burstmaster?"She said making me look at her."Thank you."After saying that she hugged me...Didn't see THAT coming but I hugged her back.

"We should get going or Ratchet will have our helms."She said and got away immediately...Wait...Is she blushing?...Or my visor needs readjustment?

"Or our afts."I said making her laugh...What a beautiful laugh...CONCETRATE BURSTMASTER!

"I agree with you Burst'."Burst'?

"Ok 'Cee,let's get going."I said,got to my full height and we headed towards the Rec Room.

* * *

**Rewritten**


	7. Ch7 The survivor

At the Rec Room...

"Optimus.I'm detecting an energon signature from Shockwave's laboratory."Sire Ratch' said.

"From who Ratchet?"Sire O.P asked.

"Are you sure Doc?The lab was blown up."Wheeljack said.

"I am."Sire Ratch' said.

"I'll go to investigate."I said.

"Very well be careful."Sire said and I nodded.

"Open the 'bridge."I said and sire did so."See you later."I said and went throught.

* * *

At the old laboratory...

When I got throught the groundbridge I scanned my surroundings."Nothing."I sighed."It was either a glitch or whoever or whatever it was,left."Then I heard a roar and as I turned around I found myself pinned to the ground...by a Predicon...It growled and brought its helm closer to mine with what was another lustful growl."Scrap."I muttered and then it transformed...Into a femme.

"And who would you be?"She asked in an arousing she is she is a 'con nonetheless.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"I asked as calmly as I could with her sitting above my spike.

"I would love to."Is she trying to arouse me?

"Well for your information I don't give this type of info to cons."I growled.

"I am no 'con."She growled next to my audio lustfully.

"I would love to see you prove it."

"If I was one one I would have killed you by now."She smirked.

"Oh I beLIEve you."I said sarcastically.

"Hmmm...You're a comedian.I like it."She purred and I raised an optic ridge.

"Excuse me?"

"Didn't any femme told you that you are hot?"Oh!So she IS trying to arouse me.I snorted.

"Could you get off?"I asked as calmly as I could.

"No.I like it here."She smirked.

"Oh well."I said and pinned her to the ground.

"Get off me."She hissed.

"Nope.I like it here."I smirked and put stasis cuffs on her.

"What are you doing?"She panicked.

"Taking you back to base."I said.:Sire.I need a 'bridge.:.I said throught the com. to sire Ratch' and the groundbridge opened so I got up and got her over my shoulders like what humans call a fireman and went throught the 'bridge.

* * *

Back at base...

"Burstmaster,what did you...?"Sire was about to ask but then saw her."Who is she?"

"I don't know but she is a pred."I said.

"Good work Burstmaster."Uncle Magnus said.

"Thank you uncle...Sire...She was the energon signature you detected."I said and the femme huffed.

"No scrap,mech."She hissed and Wheeljack laughed.

"Nice catch Burst'."He said.

"Thanks 'Jack.I'm doing my best."I smiled and the femme laughed.

"If that's your best then I'm surprised you still live."She laughed.

"He kicked Predaking's sorry aft so watch it femme."Wheeljack warned and she looked at him in astonishment and then to she smirked.

"Really?Then I'm surprised that you didn't kill me at first sight."She said.I sighed and laid her down.

"This is gonna be a loooong day."I said and facepalmed.

"Burstmaster...Go and take some energon...If you leave again while low on energon I'll weld you on the Med berth."Sire Ratch' said and I did as ordered.

"Burstmaster eeeeeeh?Nice."The femme said and I sighed again.

"Great."I swear femme is gonna be the death of me.

"Burstmaster...After you refuel come and get this femme to the brig."Uncle Mags said and I nodded.

* * *

Timeskip after a few minutes...

I headed back to take this femme to the she was having a check up from sire Ratch'...Eventhough that she is a 'Con something attracts me to her.I don't know what but it's attracting me to her...With Arcee we have something like a brother-sister relationship now and I don't see her as a hot femme but more like my little sister...But this femme is something else...Augh...I have to take my mind from interfacing or else...I will go crazy."Sire...I came to take her."I said.

"From the front or from behind."The femme smirked and I was stunned...Then there was an awkward silence.

"That was...Weird."Sire Ratch' said,I nodded and the femme snickered.I glared at her.

"What?"She asked making an innocent looking face.

"Burstmaster...Take her to the brig."Sire sighed and I nodded.

"Come on femme."I said and pulled her up.

"Don't call me that!I have a name you know."She hissed.

"It would help you if you told me your name and I called you with it?"I asked.

"Firefly."She muttered.

"Very well then."I said.

"So...You're taking me to the brig?"She asked a little afraid.

"Yes why?"I nodded.

"N-Nothing."She stuttered and I sighed.

* * *

At the brig...

"Here you are."I said and opened a cage,motioning her to enter and she did so a little afraid."Why are you afraid?"

"Are you going to rape me?"She asked a little afraid leaving me stunned...The same femme that before wasn't afraid of anything and flirted all the time was now an afraid femmeling...Poor femme.

"Of course not."I said and closed the door,making her cuffs to fall of her wrists."The Autobots would never do so."I said,she nodded and I headed for my quarters to recharge a little.

* * *

**There...Sorry for taking so long but I had ran out of ideas.**

**Please review.**


	8. Ch8 An Unexpected relationship

**Warning:Cybertronian interface ahead**

**If you can't handle it stop here.**

******Please R&R**

* * *

**Next Morning...**

'Frag. I have a helmache like pit. What a dream...Weird but...'I then saw my arousal's level. 'Wow...I didn't know I had...Not going to say it.' I sighed and forced my interface panel close. Then I felt...Annai! 'He is alive!' .:_T'anks fo' de Annai-migh'-'e-dead suppo't Bursty_.:. My big bro laughed through our siblings' bond. .:_Love you too Annai_.:. I laughed and sent my joy through the bond. But at the same time I could feel a great darkness approaching...Smasher. Eventhough a little I am afraid of him I will defeat him. And I know the perfect bait to catch him...Firefly. I immediately stood up and went to her cage. As I got in I saw her standing up,smirking.

((FF's POV))

As soon the cage's door opened I saw him. I smirked asnd walked to him before using my tail,wrapping it around his waist and pulling him in a lustful kiss. 'I wanted him from the moment I laid my optics on him. He was mine from the first moment I touched him and he will be mine forever and beyond.'

((BM's POV))

I gasped in surprise as she got her tail around my waint and pulled me in a lustful kiss. But I couldn't fight back. My servos went limp and I couldn't feel my pedes. I melted in her kiss. She then slammed me on a wall and deepened the kiss while licking my lips making me moan and as I opened my mouth she got her glossa in my mouth and started exploring me. My processor wanted me to try to get free but my spark told me to stay. Soon she pulled me down on the floor and she got on top of me,right above my panel. 'Wait...That happened in my dream! But then again...' She leaned down. "You are mineeeeee Buuuurrrrrstmasteeeerrrrrrr." She growled lustfully next to my audios,making me shiver. I couldn't fight her. I didn't have the strength to do so. She then went downwards and stopped when...Her helm was in front of my panel. "Wh-What are you doing?" I ask in surprise.

"Just relax and enjoyyyyyy." She purred and started licking my panel. "By Primus!" I moaned and she smirked. "You like that? Because I will not stop till I get what I want." She smiled.

"A-And what is th-that?"

"Youuuuuuuuu." She purred and continued her assault on my panel till out of pleasure it opened.

((FF's POV))

While I was licking his panel it opened,revealing his throbbing spike. My optics widened. I didn't think he would be that big! I immediately started sucking and licking it so that he wouldn't get away. 'I want so much for him to claim me.'

((BM's POV))

As my panel opened she started sucking and licking my spike,making me moan loudly. Then I tried to thrust out of pleasure,earning a surprised sqeak from Firefly. I smirked. 'If that's what she wants...' While my spike was still in her mouth I started thrusting,earning moans from her. Soon I felt nearing overload but she stopped and sat on top of me again. This time she opened her panel,revealing her so wet port. I almost moaned at the sight. "Claim ." She pleaded and for the first time in my life I smiled at a 'Con and did as she said. I slowly entered her,making sure I won't hurt her. 'Because of her virginity I must take it easy.' As soon as I got through her barrier she winced and I stopped. "C-Continue."She said and I started thrusting slowly. Soon she started moving herself and started going with my rhythm,getting me farther inside her,earning me louder moans from her. Slowly our pace accelerated till we reached overload. Then we both started drifting in recharge...I...Unconsiounsly hugging her.

* * *

**That's the chapter pretty much.**

**Please review**

**USSTalos out**


End file.
